1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bicycle pedals and, more particularly, to a bicycle pedal having an easily molded and easily fabricated structure.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional one-piece bicycle pedal. The one-piece bicycle pedal comprises a stepping frame and an axial tube traversing the stepping frame through the center thereof. The axial tube is provided for receiving bearings and an axial shaft. Thereby, an external threaded portion formed at one end of the axial shaft can be coupled to an end of a crank of a bicycle. However, due to, some technical limitations, such as mold making, forming and mold parting, a conventional one-piece pedal typically has a simple structure and is only capable of providing a simple function of driving a bicycle crank when being pedaled. However, this may cause some weaknesses of such one-piece pedal, such as the changeless shape and color as well as the plain design. Moreover, once the one-piece pedal gets partially deformed or damaged, the whole pedal may fail to function and need to be replaced as a whole. This is somehow uneconomic to a user.
In addition to aforesaid one-piece pedals, there are combination pedals in the market, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,961 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,175. As those combination pedals are typically designed for one or more particular functions, the relatively more complicated shapes, components and fabrication thereof are consequently requisite. Accordingly, the manufacturing costs and selling prices are relatively higher. Besides, even though the pedal may be repaired by replacing the damaged components sectionally, it is difficult for a user to replace these components by himself.